


You Believed In Me

by YaoiBatman



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiBatman/pseuds/YaoiBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto asks Neji why he is here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Believed In Me

Neji continued to walk the streets of Konoha, ignoring all the love filled glances from the female population and the few from the male.

It wasn’t as though he thought he was better than them, although in the beginning he talked as though he was. That, however, was before the Chuunin Exams.

Before Naruto.

Neji allowed an almost invisible smile to appear on his face, as he thought of Konoha’s most unpredictable ninja. It was during the Chuunin Exams that Naruto taught him his most important lesson. That destiny is not set in stone, and the craziest dreams can be made reality.

As long as you believe.

Neji was thrown out of his thoughts when a loud familiar voice interrupted the somewhat peaceful quiet that overlapped the street outside of the ramen stand.

“Old man! Another bowl of miso ramen!”

Neji watched as Naruto made to grab the bowl of miso ramen the owner was holding before him, only to miss as the older man pulled it away at the last minute, causing Naruto to fall out of his chair, rolling into the middle of the street in front of him.

“Hey! What the hell was that about!” Naruto pouted as he waved his fist in the air.

“That was for the old man comment. Your luck, I’m still serving you.” The owner growled, setting the bowl down, but Neji could tell he wasn’t serious. If anything he was being playful with Naruto, who was now rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish look on his face.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Old man.” The last part was muttered, but Neji still heard it and could help the chuckle that escaped from him, drawing Naruto’s attention.

“Oh, Hello Neji! Sorry, didn’t see you there. You want to eat some ramen?”

Neji smiled at the invitation and nodded his head. “I suppose so.”

And before Neji knew it, Naruto was pulling into a seat next to his, and calling for another bowl of ramen. The noodles appeared before him, and Neji waited for them to cool as he watched Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

Even to this day, it still amazes him how fast Naruto can eat his beloved food and just how much he can consume in a limited amount of time. The large piles of bowls on the other side of Naruto giving evidence to this.

“Do you not like your ramen, Neji?”

Neji blinked, blushing a little when he realized that he had been staring at Naruto for too long. Picking up his chopsticks, Neji silently answered Naruto by neatly rolling the noodles over his utensils and eating them.

Naruto seemed satisfied with this as he went back to gorging down his food with impeccable haste.

That was how it was for the longest time. The sound of slurping filled the stand as the two ate in comfortable silence, when Neji occasionally glancing over at Naruto always to turn back to his food with a slight blush on his face.

*****

Neji couldn’t say how he ended up from eating at the ramen stand to sitting on Naruto’s couch, having the blonde talking to him about whatever popped into his mind. Though, Neji had to admit, he didn’t mind.

It was nice for once to just listen in silence without having to talk, without being questioned none stop from admirers who want to know everything about you.

Naruto was relaxing.

“… and so Sasuke sooo lost! He wants to act tough, but he knows I’m stronger!” Naruto boasted, making Neji smile softly at his antics.

Once again a comfortable silence fell around them, neither needing to fill the space. But curiosity got the better of Naruto and the Hyuuga watched as the question come out unprepared.

“Hey, Neji, why did you want to hang out?”

Neji watched the cute way Naruto blushed, his adorable head tilt as he waited for the answer, made Neji smile. “Because you believed in me.”

Naruto stared at him in confusion before ducking his head, the wild flush of his cheeks spread to his face and neck, and Neji couldn’t help but wonder how far down it went.

“Oh… th- thank you.” Naruto muttered before he began to ramble on again about one of his missions and Neji continued to listen.

But every now and than, they would both look at each other and smile, content.


End file.
